marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Thanos
Thanos ist ein mächtiger Kriegsherr vom Planeten Titan und ein Mitglied der gleichnamigen Spezies. Er sammelt die Infinity Steine, um den Infinity Gauntlet zu vervollständigen und mit dessen Hilfe die Hälfte aller Lebewesen des Universums auszulöschen, da sich seiner Meinung nach alle Zivilisationen mit der Zeit selbst zerstören werden, wenn man die Überbevölkerung nicht stoppt. Thanos kommandiert sowohl die Armeen der Chitauri und Outrider als auch die Black Order. Leben Kindheit Thanos gehörte zum Volk der Titanen, einer Rasse mächtiger, gottähnlicher Wesen, die sich auf einem Planeten entwickelten, mit dem sie ihren Namen teilten. Thanos wurde unförmig geboren, mit einer körperlichen Mutation, die ihn als eine Anomalie unter seinem Volk kennzeichnete und ihn somit zu einem Ausgestoßenen machte. Erwachsenenleben Das Hauptziel von Thanos war es, dem Universum das Gleichgewicht zu bringen, da er glaubte, dass seine massive Bevölkerung unweigerlich die Ressourcen des Universums verbrauchen und es in den Untergang stürzen würde. Allerdings war seine Methode dieses Ziel zu erreichen sehr verdreht; durch die Verwendung der uralten Infinity Steine wollte er ihre Macht nutzen, um die Hälfte allen Lebens im Universum mit nur einen Handbewegung zu vernichten. Er verbrachte viele Jahre damit, die Steine zu jagen. Geschichte Marvel’s The Avengers Die meiste Zeit des Films blieb er im Hintergrund und ließ seinen Diener The Other sprechen. Thanos war verantwortlich für die Rückkehr von Loki. Er lehrte ihn, die Macht des Tesserakts zu nutzen und diesen durch ein Zepter, ein Geschenk von Thanos, zu kontrollieren. Um einen Angriff auf die Erde zu starten, macht er Loki zum Anführer der Chitauri. Die Erde sollte Loki gehören, während Thanos den Tesserakt bekommen sollte. Der Plan misslingt aber. Am Ende von The Avengers schwört er Rache an den Menschen. Guardians of the Galaxy Thanos schickte Ronan seine beiden Ziehtöchter Nebula und Gamora als Dienerinnen. Er machte Ronan das Angebot, für ihn den Planeten Xandar, Hauptstadt des Nova-Imperiums, zu zerstören, wenn Ronan Thanos einen Infinity-Stein, den Machtstein, welcher sich im Orb befindet, bringt. Gamora verriet Thanos und Ronan und schloss sich mit einigen weiteren Kriminellen zu den Guardians of the Galaxy zusammen, während Ronan und Nebula den Orb sicherten. Als Ronan allerdings merkte, dass sich innerhalb des Orbs ein Infinity-Stein befindet, entschloss er sich dazu Xandar selber zu zerstören. Avengers: Age of Ultron Thanos tauchte nur kurz am Ende des Filmes, in der Mid-Credit-Scene, auf. In der deutschen Fassung sagt er: "Na schön, ich kümmere mich selbst darum..." Es ist davon auszugehen, dass er nun nicht wie zuvor Loki oder Ronan damit beauftragt, die Infinity Steine zu besorgen, sondern dass er sich dazu entschloss, es selber zu tun. Währenddessen zog er den leeren Infinity-Gauntlet an. Avengers: Infinity War Thanos ließ sich auf Nidavellir vom Zwerg Eitri den bereits aus der Post-Credit-Scene von Avengers: Age of Ultron bekannten Handschuh ("Infinity Gauntlet") fertigen. Eitri hoffte damit die anderen Zwerge in der Schmiede zu schützen, Thanos tötete jedoch alle außer Eitri, dessen Hände er entfernte. Dieser Abschnitt wird nicht direkt im Film gezeigt, sondern nur von Eitri wiedergegeben als Thor mit Rocket und Groot nach Nidavellir kamen, um sich Sturmbrecher schmieden zu lassen. Thanos griff Xandar Prime an, um sich den Machtstein zu sichern, der von den Guardians zuvor im ersten "Guardians of the Galaxy"-Film in Form des Orbs dorthin gebracht wurde. Auch dies erfahren wir nur durch Thor, als die Guardians ihn im All auf ihr Schiff nahmen. Thanos und die Black Order entern von der Sanctuary II aus ein Fluchtschiff der Asen. Nachdem sie sich durch das Volk Asgards gekämpft hatten, drohte Thanos Loki damit dessen Adoptiv-Bruder Thor zu töten, wenn Loki ihm nicht den Tesserakt übergab. Loki übergab ihm nach einigen Zögern den Tesserakt, wodurch Thanos nun im Besitz von zwei Infinity-Steinen war. Der Macht- und der Raumstein. In einem anschließenden Kampf gelang es Thanos den Hulk zu überwältigen und Loki und Heimdall zu töten. Thanos und die Black Order teilten sich daraufhin auf: Thanos ging nach Knowhere um an den Realitätsstein zu gelangen, die Black Order reiste zur Erde um sowohl den Gedanken- als auch den Zeitstein zu stehlen. Auf Knowhere angekommen nahm es Thanos mit dem Collector auf und nahm den Realitätsstein in Form des Äthers an sich. Daraufhin lockte er die Guardians of the Galaxy, also Star-Lord, Drax, Gamora und Mantis in eine Falle, indem er mithilfe des Realitätssteins ein Ebenbild von sich selbst erschaffte. Als er sich zu erkennen gab entführt er Gamora und verschwindet. Auf der Sanctuary II verhört Thanos Gamora, weil er herausbekommen hatte, dass sie den Weg zum Seelenstein kennt. Nachdem Thanos begann Gamoras Ziehschwester Nebula zu foltern, verriet Gamora Thanos schließlich den Aufenthaltsort des Seelensteins: Vormir. Thanos machte sich mit Gamora auf den Weg nach Vormir, wo sie von Red Skull, dem Wächter des Seelensteins, empfangen wurden. Dieser erklärte ihnen, dass nur derjenige des Seelensteins würdig ist, der eine Person opfert, die er liebt. Gamora entgegnete ihm triumphierend, dass er den Seelenstein niemals erhalten werde, da er niemanden liebe. Thanos blickte sie daraufhin mit Tränen in den Augen an und als Gamora dies sah und begriff, stieß er sie von der Klippe. Daraufhin erhielt er den Seelenstein. Thanos begab sich zu seinem Heimatplaneten Titan, wo er, als er auf Iron Man, Spider-Man, Doctor Strange und die restlichen Guardians of the Galaxy trifft, feststellt, dass es ihnen gelungen war Thanos Ziehkind Ebony Maw zu besiegen. In dem daraus resultierenden Kampf um den Zeitstein, welcher sich im Auge von Agamotto befand, gelang es den Avengers und Guardians kurz die Überhand zu gewinnen. Mantis beeinflusste Thanos Geist um ihn von den übrigen Angreifern abzulenken, Drax hielt sein Bein fest, Spider-Man wickelte ihn ein, Doctor Strange fixierte seinen Handschuh, Star Lord setzte ihn unter Strom und Iron Man versuchte den Handschuh zu entfernen. Thanos fiel in eine Art Trance. Doch Star-Lord befragte ihn in diesem Zustand nach dem Verbleib von Gamora. Als er erfuhr was passiert war, schlug er Thanos ins Gesicht. Thanos erwachte daraufhin und entschied den Kampf für sich. Als er kurz davor stand Iron Man zu töten, übergab Doctor Strange (entgegen dessen vorangegangener Ankündigung, niemals den Zeitstein für dessen Leben zu opfern) Thanos den Zeitstein im Tausch gegen Tony Starks Leben. Thanos reiste mithilfe des Raumsteins zur Erde, wo er in Wakanda versuchte Vision den Gedankenstein aus der Stirn zu reißen. Als Thanos diesen erreicht, eilten die übrigen Avengers um Captain America zur Hilfe, welche Thanos jedoch alle recht schnell kampfunfähig machen konnte. In einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch gelang es Wanda Maximoff den sich immer noch im Kopf von Vision befandenden Gedankenstein zu zerstören, jedoch machte Thanos dieses Ereignis mithilfe des Zeitsteins schnell wieder rückgängig. Nun griff Thanos nach dem Gedankenstein und komplettierte den Infinity Gauntlet. In diesem Moment wurde er allerdings von Thor mit seiner neuen Waffe Sturmbrecher, welche ebenfalls von Eitri geschmiedet wurde, angegriffen und Thor drückte ihm die Waffe in den Brustkorb, was Thanos schwer verletzte. Allerdings konnte Thanos noch sein Fingerschnipsen ausführen. So gelang es Thanos sein Ziel, die Hälfte aller Lebewesen des Universums zu vernichten, endlich in die Tat umzusetzen. Danach hatte er eine Vision, in welcher er die jüngere Gamora vor sich stehen sah die ihn fragte ob er es geschafft hat. Thanos antwortete mit "ja". Daraufhin fragte Gamora was es ihn gekostet hat und Thanos entgegnete ihr mit traurigem Unterton in der Stimme "Einfach alles.." Am Ende sieht man Thanos verletzt, aber glücklich auf seiner "Veranda" sitzen. Avengers: Endgame Thor: "Ich habe auf den Kopf gezielt." ---nach der Quanten-Zeitreise--- Thanos: "Ich bin unvermeidbar." Tony Stark: "Und ich... bin... Iron Man." SNAP Ausrüstung * Infinity Gauntlet: Ein sehr mächtiger Handschuh, in welchen die sechs Infinitysteine eingesetzt werden können um dem Träger so unbegrenzte Macht zu verleihen. Thanos zwingt die Zwerge auf Nidavellir, diesen Handschuh zu fertigen. In Infinity War gelingt es Thanos, alle sechs Infinitysteine in den Handschuh einzusetzen und mit einem Fingerschnipp die Hälfte aller Lebewesen des Universums auszulöschen. Der Handschuh nimmt während des Kampfes mit den Avengern keinen erkennbaren Schaden, nach dem Fingerschnippen sieht er allerdings sehr mitgenommen aus. Thanos nutze den Handschuh nach seinem Sieg ein letztes Mal, und zwar um die Steine selbst zu zerstören. Dabei verschmolz der Handschuh mit Thanos´s Arm und wurde so zerstört. * Doppelklinge: Eine für die Eroberung der Planeten äußerst wichtige Waffe. Mit der Tödlichkeit dieses rotierenden Mordwerkzeugs stellt Thanos für jeden unserer Avengershelden einen schier unbezwingbaren Gegner dar. Selbst Captains Vibraniumschild zerbrach unter den Schwerthieben. Trivia * Thanos hatte seinen ersten Auftritt in dem Comic Iron Man #55 im Februar 1973 und wurde von Jim Starlin und Mike Friedrich erfunden. * Lange Zeit galt Thanos als der geplante Schurke für Avengers: Age of Ultron. Nachdem jedoch der Titel des Films erschien, wurde klar, dass er es nicht sein würde. * Damion Poitiers Rolle als Thanos wurde im Abspann von Marvel's The Avengers nur als Man #1 angegeben. * Thanos' Name ist eine Anlehnung an Thanatos, dem Todesgott aus der griechischen Mythologie. * In den Comics war Thanos so unsterblich in den Tod verliebt, dass er um sie zu beeindrucken, Millionen von Planeten zerstörte. Galerie Thanos.jpg|in Marvel's The Avengers 594047.jpg|in Guardians of the Galaxy Thanos in Avengers Age of Ultron.jpg|in Avengers: Age of Ultron Thanos in Avengers Age of Ultron 2.jpg Thanos_.jpg Ronan-the-Accuser-vs-Thanos-Guardians-of-the-Galaxy.jpg Videos Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Schurken Kategorie:Charakter (Avengers) Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers Kategorie:Avengers: Age of Ultron Kategorie:Avengers: Infinity War Kategorie:Avengers: Endgame Kategorie:Charakter (Guardians of the Galaxy) Kategorie:Guardians of the Galaxy Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Dark Order